Touched By A Phantom
by ellaturner1234
Summary: When Katie learns the GAC held a contest to pick their next investigator, and that she somehow won, she isn't impressed. She's anything but knowing she has to work with Zac Bagans... Will she ever overcome her dislike for him? How will she react when all the fans start shipping them? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

We were two hours thirteen minutes and forty four seconds into our lockdown at Three Springs Orphanage in Three Springs, Pennsylvania. Billy was settled in at base watching footage from the X cameras and waiting for us to return so he could go over our digital recorders. The rest of us, Zac Nick Aaron and myself, were inside the orphanage trying to decide who should split up with who. Though really it was more of a big argument because Zac and Nick thought it would be best to send Aaron off by himself...Aaron didn't like that.

I tapped my foot impatiently on the hard floor. The silence had dragged on for too long. It shouldn't take Aaron this long to take up my offer of splitting up with me. I finally let out a huff after waiting another fifteen seconds. "Alright so I'm taking your silence as a no." Which honestly I had no idea why he would refuse such a thing but his loss.

Silence.

Another minute passed my eyes narrowing as I realized that it had gotten unusually quiet. Whenever I was with Zac, Nick, or Aaron it was anything but. I would hear the shuffling of their feet or equipment, their heavy breathing or their talking...or shouting depending on the situation. They, ie Zac Bagans, couldn't go a long time without making some kind of noise.

I pulled out my flashlight from my coat pocket, a tiny voice in my head whispering that maybe they just weren't there. That they had split up without me. As I shone the flashlight around I uttered a loud curse. The three people that had been standing beside me, were no longer there. "You gotta be kidding me!" I almost felt like stomping my foot in annoyance. Annoyance that I hadn't heard them leave and that they had just left me here.

They left me alone in the basement. The place where the most activity happens.

Activity that happens to be demonic.

I rolled my eyes, debating on whether I should go murder Nick, Aaron, and Zac now or do a quick EVP session first. After a few seconds I decided on the latter. I was here and I had a digital recorder so why not. I eyed the room, my eyes adjusting to the darkness. It was pretty much bare, only some empty boxes scattered about. Letting out a deep breath I plopped myself down on the floor indian style. I made sure I was near the door so if something would happen and I had to escape...it would only take a couple steps for me to reach the exit.

I reached into my coat pocket for the digital recorder. I grabbed it and after turning it on, placed it on the cement floor in front of me.

"This is Katie in the Three Springs Orphanage basement...by myself. I swear to god when I get out of here I'm going to kil-" I trailed off at the sound of footsteps in the far corner of the room. I would have thought it to be Zac, Nick, or Aaron if they hadn't been so light. Like a child's.

I documented, "Ok, I just heard footsteps coming from the corner of the room..." I swallowed thickly before asking whatever was in the basement with me, "I know someone's here. I just heard you walking...are you a child?" I waited a couple seconds for a response. Nothing. I wrinkled my nose, I was really hoping that whatever I just heard was a kid and not some demon. "Can you mak-" I stopped as I heard what sounded like the static night camera in the corner of the room fall over.

Crap. I got up, clicking on my flashlight again, and warily made my way over to the fallen camera. If it broke the producers would be pissed. That would be the third camera this night.

On closer inspection though, it was fine. I let out a small sigh of relief, pocketing the flashlight before adjusting the tripod so the camera was filming most of the room. After I deemed it ok I went back to sitting indian style by the recorder, documenting that the static night camera had indeed fallen over. Fifteen minutes later, after asking a couple more basic questions and getting no response, I finally decided to do a Zac Bagans and bring out the big guns. Provoke. That was my first mistake.

-Ghost Adventures-

_3 days earlier_

"Stupid contest. Stupid Zac Bagans. Stupid luggage..." I gritted my teeth as once again the wheel on my suitcase got caught on a spot on the carpet in the McCarran International Airport in Las Vegas. With a "jesus christ" and a hard yank, I was back to searching for the GAC.

Which I was about to give up on because I'd been looking for them for an hour now with no luck.

As I stopped near the baggage claim again (our original meeting spot) and found no sign of the three paranormal investigators, I let out a shriek of frustration. "Ugh, where the hell are you guys?!" Seriously, this was getting ridiculous.

I ignored the many strange looks I was receiving from other passengers and pulled out my cell phone from my back jean pocket with my free hand. Before my place had taken off in Maryland, I had talked to a producer from The Travel Channel. We set up a time and place for me to meet up with Zac, Nick, and Aaron when I landed. 1:30 at baggage claim. He even assured me that if they were somehow late (which he told me was very unlikely) they would give me a heads up...which meant they had my cell number.

One look at my home screen told me I had no missed calls or text messages informing me they'd be a freaking hour late. That only added to my annoyance. You see, I wasn't exactly the biggest fan of Ghost Adventures mainly because of Zac Bagans. I firmly believed he was an arrogant idiot who over dramatized things on the show for ratings...and the thing I hated most in this world were arrogant idiots who dressed like douchebags who over dramatized things on a tv show for ratings. When I found out The Travel Channel had held a contest to pick their next permanent investigator for Ghost Adventures, which my mother entered me in, and I for some reason _won_ you can only imagine my reaction. (Yes, my mother entered me in the contest because she was tired of being a couch potato. Plus she was obsessed with the show...plus she firmly believed I would make a good match for Zac Bagans. _Gag me. _Anyways, she neglected to tell me she entered me in the contest until _after _she got the call from The Travel Channel saying I had been picked.) And then knowing there was no backing out...I wasn't the happiest person but I decided to try and at least accept my fate. To try and be civil to the three men. I mean, I was going to be spending god knows how long with them traveling the country investigating haunted locations. I might as well try and make the best of it and not be a complete bitch about it (my mother's words not mine.) The fact that I was in the situation I was in now, was pissing me off to new extremes though. Another pet peeve of mine was when people were late and refused to give me the courtesy of calling ahead to inform me of such.

After making a call that just went straight to voicemail, I pocketed the cell phone and with a deep resigned sigh decided to just chill on the nearest bench. If I didn't receive a call from them within the next fifteen minutes, or they didn't show within that time period, I was heading back home. Screw the contest.

Dragging my suitcase and my feet, I made my way over to the nearest bench cursing the day Zac Bagans was born. I plopped myself on the end of the bench placing my luggage beside me. Crossing my legs, my eyes strayed to the giant clock on the far wall every five seconds.

Zac Bagans and his crew were making a horrible first impression.

**A/N: This is my new Ghost Adventures story! I know I have no business writing another story when I have so many other unfinished ones, but oh well! I just had to write this. Not entirely sure about the title...if you come up with a better one feel free to tell me! Anyways the second chapter will be up within the next week. **


	2. Chapter 2

Soon my eyes caught sight of a vending machine across the room and I was in the middle of an internal battle of whether to go buy a snack or just continue sitting here when I heard my name.

"Katie? Katie Caverly?" Three men entered my line of vision. Instantly I recognized the three as Aaron, Nick, and Zac. The three people who were supposed to have been here a little over an hour ago. My first response to their presence was to throw a bitch fit but as soon as I noticed Nick aiming a camera towards me I internally groaned. Crap. I couldn't very well throw a bitch fit on camera...Well I could but I doubt the producers or my mother would appreciate it very much. Though I detested being on the show, I wasn't about to make a complete ass of myself on camera. That wouldn't make a good first impression with the fans and I was a stickler for making a good first impression.

After a few seconds of silence I forced a tight smile. "Yeah, it's nice to finally meet you guys." Emphasis on the finally.

Zac turned sheepish as he reached for my suitcase, picking it up with ease. "Sorry we're late. Our van got a flat on the way here and-."

I stood up, withholding the urge to sigh. "It's fine." Though it was obvious from my tone it was anything but. "So which hotel are you...we...staying at for the moment?" I said for the moment because from what the producers had told me we were leaving tomorrow for a lockdown in Pennsylvania.

"We aren't staying in a hotel..." I stared at them blankly. No hotel? So what, we were sleeping on the street? Were they not making enough money from the show to afford a hotel?

Aaron piped up, "We actually live in Vegas. Well Nick doesn't but when we're here he usually stays at one of our places."

Nick chimed in, camera still pointing at me, "I live in New Hampshire." Oh that's right. Now I remember my mom telling me he lived in New Hampshire with his wife and daughter. She showed me a picture of his daughter once...cute kid.

I nodded slowly, still very confused. "So where exactly am I staying?"

"We figure it'd be easier, and cheaper, if you just stayed in a guest room at one of our places...it'd probably be mine because Nick is staying in the only guest room at Aaron's..." Zac trailed off awkwardly when he heard my muttered "of course". There was a pause as he shifted the suitcase from his right hand to his left and shared a look with his two friends. "Or you can stay at a hotel if you-"

I clenched my teeth as guilt suddenly washed over me. I was being a bitch. I forced another smile, hoping to god it resembled a real one. "No no no. Staying at your place is fine. I swear."

I must have been convincing because a relieved smile appeared on Zac's face. "Good! We'll all go to my place, which is about twenty minutes away, and talk about where to go from here. Billy should be there by now."

"Alright." He started walking towards the exit, Nick and Aaron behind him, and I sighed before following.

**A/N: This is definitely just a filler chapter, hence why it's so short. Next chapter will be up within the next week or so and it will definitely be longer and more exciting. **


End file.
